


Un repas léger (nouvelle)

by Raspoudy



Category: Nouvelle - Fandom, Repas - Fandom
Genre: Repas de famille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspoudy/pseuds/Raspoudy
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... Enfin presque.
Relationships: Familial, Famille





	Un repas léger (nouvelle)

\- On doit y être pour dix neuf heure, dit-elle.  
\- On sera prêt avant, rétorqua-il.  
\- Parfait, on commence à mettre la table alors, répondit-elle.

Elle commença à s'activer, à bouger les bras dans tous les sens pour faire signe aux autres d'aller dans la cuisine pour l'aider. Tous se concentrèrent dans la pièce et en ressortirent les uns à la suite des autres, chargés d'assiettes, de couverts, de verres, de serviettes, de condiments. Très vite, la table fut mise. Les éléments venaient s'y accumuler au fur et à mesure que l'on les y déposaient et, comme par un effet magique, les mains qui étaient à l'origine de ces actions disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, donnant l'impression que le tout apparaissait seul.

Seul encore immobile, Thom observait la chorégraphie, abasourdi.

\- Mais, commença-t-il en s'adressant à Sybille d'un air confus, est-ce qu'on est pas censé manger chez ta soeur dans une heure et demi ?

\- Si si, justement, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, on aurait mangé plus tard. Tu penses bien que ce ne sont pas nos horaires, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

Elle fila au salon chercher les dessous de plat dissimulés au fond du tiroir du grand buffet. Un fois terminé, elle lança un regard dans un mouvement circulaire, afin de vérifier qu'aucun détail n'avait été négligé au cours du dressage de la table. En terminant son tour de tête, elle tomba sur Thom, toujours immobile à l'entrée du salon, presque encore dans le couloir. Il avait toujours l'air aussi confus. Elle s'approcha.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu comprendras quand on y sera, va. Viens maintenant, le repas va être servi.

*  
**

Un fois la voiture garée dans la rue située derrière l'immeuble, ils se massèrent devant la porte d'entrée, et attendirent que Danielle arrive pour entrer le code d'entrée de la première porte. Puis, devant la seconde porte, ils durent appeler la soeur de Sybille, au moyen de l'interphone. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, et entrèrent échanger les politesses habituelles. Une demi heure plus tard, après un apéritif copieux pour l'habitude, ils se mirent tous à table.

Ils devaient aller au restaurant, mais la fatigue générale avait fini par l'emporter, et ils étaient restés manger à l'intérieur. En peu de temps, tout un repas avait été préparé, et les différents éléments qui le constituaient arrivèrent un a un sur la table. Thom regarda Sybille afin de l'interroger silencieusement, ce à quoi elle répondit par un léger mouvement du menton en direction de la cuisine d'où sortait le mari de la soeur, chargé des assiettes qui n'avaient pas encore été mises sur la table. Thom fixa alors toute son attention sur elles, et écarquilla les yeux un peu plus tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient. Quand enfin les assiettes furent disposées devant chacun, il ne put détacher le regard de la sienne. Celle-ci était parfaitement ronde, et légèrement creusée en son centre. Elle était peinte d'un joli bleu pastel, et tachetée de petits points de la couleur du nacre neuf. Seulement, elle tenait dans le creux de sa paume, sans beaucoup dépasser des contours de la main. Il commençait à comprendre. Puis, à la demande de la soeur, chacun leva son assiette et la fit passer à son voisin afin d'être servi. Une fois toutes les auges remplies (cela ne prit qu'une cuillère à soupe pour chacune), les plats furent recouverts, et emportés dans la cuisine d'où ils ne sortirent plus de la soirée. Le repas prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, sans fromage, ni dessert.


End file.
